Our StoryGreg Fanfic
by gsrcrazy4greg
Summary: Where Greg mets the newset CSI. And she has a little secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

The moment I got off the plane I suddenly regretted taking that dreaded phone call from that one dreaded person. I had just gotten over him leaving us over thirty years ago. When he left I didn't realize it then but now I realize that is was a good thing that he did. I still don't know how he knew that I was majoring in criminal justice and studying to become a CSI, and how he knew that I needed more field experience to graduate. But when I got that phone call something told me I should give him a chance. He had told me that he wanted to help me get the extra field credit, so he offered me a spot on the graveyard shift. I had told him thank you for the spot and that I would catch the next flight out of L.A. When I stepped out of the plane I saw the graveyard shift supervisor, Gil Grissom.

"Hello Mr. Grissom, I'm Kayleigh Moore with the L.A. school of Criminal Justice." I said.

"Please call me Grissom. It is very nice to meet you Mss. Moore. Are you ready to go? We have a DB out on the strip. It looks like it could be a possible gang hit." Grissom replied

The whole way to the crime scene I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were so blue that you could get lost in them. When we stepped out of the company Denali I was greeted with a welcoming hug by a man who had a very sexy Texas accent.

"Howdy miss..."

"Kayleigh"

"Kayleigh, I'm Nick Stokes. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Stokes. I look forward to working and getting to know you better."

"Please call me Nick." He told me as he looked deeply into my eyes.

Then all of a sudden I heard some other male voice behind me. I turned around to see who it is. I was then meet by another male who gave me yet another welcoming hug.

"Warrick Brown. Very nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you miss..?"

"Kayleigh. I'm looking forward to working with you too Mr. Brown."

"Please call me Warrick. I'll catch up with you later."

"Yea see you later."

"Let's head over to Grissom to get assignments" Nick told me as we walked over to were Grissom was standing talking to a female.

"Hey Gris what you got for us?" Nick asked when we got over to where Grissom was. I could notice that the female he was talking to either he was interested in her or her in him or they were already together.

"Hey Nicky who's your friend?" The female asked Nick when I noticed a slight look that Grissom gave her. That look was filled with love and passion, I only recognized that look because I once was given the very same look.

"Hello I'm Kayleigh Moore. It is nice to meet you miss…?"

"Sara Sidle. Please call me Sara."

"Nice to meet you Sara. Hey Grissom what do you want me to do?"

"Nick I want you to be with Kayleigh on this one. I want you guys to take photos of the body and the scene."

"Ok boss."

On the way over to where the body was I started to freeze up. When I noticed the body, the way the body was made me remember that horrible accident. I was brought back to reality when I heard Nick's voice.

"So do you want the perimeter or the body?"

"Th-th-the perimeter."

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. So I'll photograph the scene and meet up with you when I'm done. Ok?"

"Ok. Hey if you need anything let me know ok?'

"Sure

When we were done Nick and I headed over to the lab. When we got in the lab I noticed that there were two people looking at Nick with a weird look.

"Nick who are they?" I pointed to where they were. He just kinda chuckled.

"Hey Greg Catherine come here."

The two people who were sitting, where now getting up and heading over to where we were standing.

"Why hello there I'm Sanders, Greg Sanders. And who would you be?" The male CSI asked me. I couldn't help but laugh at the obvious reference to James Bond.

"Kayleigh Moore. Nice to meet you too Greg Sanders."

"I'm Catherine Willows. Very nice to meet you Kayleigh. Well I have to be heading home to check up on Lindsay."

"Nice to meet up too Ms. Willows."

"No please call me Catherine."

"So Nick where did you meet this pretty young lady?" Greg asked Nick while looking at me with such care and kindness.

"This is the newest CSI; I meet her at the crime scene."

"Well, Miss Kayleigh it seems that shift is over and you don't have anyone to escort you to breakfast." Greg asked eagerly. _Did he just ask me out?_ I thought. _Well he could be fun to get to know why not. _

"Sure of course I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am new to all of this, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. Also I don't have beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, tear, I wish I did though! I only own Kayleigh.

Spoilers: Not that I know of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

On the way to the diner for breakfast Greg and I were talking like we had known each other for forever. It just came natural.

"How did you end up working the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab?"

_Does he know? He can't, can he? Should I tell him or should I avoid the question? Maybe I can make up a story about how I came here._ Then I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"I –I- my uncle works there." _Maybe he will just drop it._ But no such luck. He didn't he continued.

"Who's your uncle?"

_Here goes nothing._ "Conrad Ecklie"

_He was silent not a good thing. Maybe now that he knows that I'm related to Conrad he won't talk to me. I hope not. I'm starting to like him. _

"So Ecklie is your uncle? That's different."

"Conrad is my uncle, I'm not proud of it but he is. I understand that if you don't want to be around me anymore considering that I'm his da- niece. Its ok I'll understand. I wouldn't want to hang around me either but –" _Oh god I hope he didn't catch my slip up._

"Kayleigh, just because he is you uncle doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to be your friend or anything. We can't chose who are family is so it's not your fault."

_Oh good he's not made. That means there is still hope._

"You ready, to get some breakfast?"

"Yup. Let's go. So does this place have French toast?"

"Only the best in Vegas! So, I'm not the only one who likes French toast! Everyone else thinks it is weird!"

"Good because that is the only thing I like to eat for breakfast."

As we walked in I realized that I was really going to like it here. There was only one thing I had yet to work out, were to stay. I hadn't really wanted to stay with Conrad, _maybe I could stay with Nick or possible Greg._ But then it hit me they both probably had a girlfriend or maybe they were 

even married. _Great I could always ask the worst they could do was say no._ I hadn't realized that I had been so deep in thought until I heard Greg call my name.

"Kayleigh. Kayleigh!"

"Sorry I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you had a place to stay. So do you?"

_Ok the moment of truth. Here goes nothing._ "No. I was going to probably just get a hotel. I mean I could stay with Conrad, but I don't really want to though."

"Oh ok." He looked hurt that I was planning on getting a hotel.

"Unless you had another idea."

"You could always stay with me...if you want... you don't have to if you don't -"

"I would love too."

"Great then after we eat we can head over to my place.

The rest of the meal was uneventful. We talked about recent cases and everyone at work. He asked me how I liked it so far. After we eat he drove me back to the lab so I could get my things from Grissom's office. As we were getting them I asked Greg were Conrad's office is because I had to talk to him about something.

When I got out we walked back to the car and went to Greg's house. I would have to remember to get a rental car or a company car.

"So this is it. Not much really. Ok let's get your stuff inside then I will give you the official tour."

When we got the last of my thing inside, he started the tour.

"Ok here is the kitchen, the fridges is right over there and feel free to help yourself. We'll have to go to the store to get some more food later. And here is the office, the computer is right there and the TV again feel free to use anything. Here is the bathroom and over there is the guest bathroom. Here is the bedroom, and here is the guest bedroom. I'll go ahead and put your things in here if you want."

"Thanks for letting me stay here. Feel free to kick me out as soon as soon as you get tired of me."

"Ok I'll remember that."

"Ok well I'll see you later I'm getting tired."

"Me too, let's get some sleep then we can either talk or play video games or whatever."

"Goodnight Greg."

"Goodnight Kayleigh"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!

Disclaimer: Again I only own Kayleigh no CSI. I wish I did though

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

_The last thing I saw was a bright light, and then I heard screaming, I looked next to me where Eric was sitting. His face was bleeding; I took his hand in mine and tried to move to see his face. Then I realized that I couldn't move my legs. Then I heard him. The last thing I remember him saying._

"_Kayleigh I love you. Never forget that."_

"_I-I-I won't I love you too." Then I saw blackness._

"AAHH!!" I shot up in my bed looking around I at first didn't realize where I was, and then I remembered I was in Vegas, staying with Greg.

"Kayleigh are you ok!!" Greg came running into my room, with concern written all over his face. The moment he saw my face he came over to me and took me in his arms and just sat there for a few silent moments rocking me back and forth rubbing my back.

"I…I…I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hey it is ok. Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I mean it was just a dream after all…right?"

"Ok as long as your sure." He still just sat there holding me in his arms afraid if he let go he would lose me.

"If you're not going back to bed I don't really want to be alone right now." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good"

We sat that way for a while we were so caught up in the moment either of us heard the phone ring until my cell started to ring.

"I guess I should get that."

"I guess you should. I'll be here when you're done."

"Hello…what do you want?... no, I will talk to you when I'm ready. And I'm not ready… sorry I just need time to get used to all of this…yes I have a place to stay…with a friend…Goodbye Conrad."

"AHH!! He can be so aggravating all the time. I don't know how you guys put up with him all the time!"

"Most of the time we act civilly around him then treat him like dirt behind his back."

"He doesn't even like half of you guys. The way he talks about graveyard no wonder he put me on graveyard. He hates me and graveyard what a perfect combination."

"Oh come on Kayleigh he doesn't hate you. After all you are his niece."

"No Greg you don't get it."

There was a long awkward pause. Then I realized I probably made him mad and I should just come out and say it. Instead I decided it could wait.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Kayleigh it's ok. I know you're stressed out and everything it's ok. If you want I'll leave and go make us some breakfast for us."

"No. I mean I would love some breakfast. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Then follow me."

As I sat on the bar stool and watched Greg make some French toast for us, I realized that _I really am falling for him. Too bad that the lab has the no dating policy. He really does look good in that shirt. Maybe I could just forget all about Conrad. But then again he is the reason I'm out here isn't he?_

"So after we eat do you want to head over to the store so we can get some more human food in this place?"

"Sure. After I eat then I'll go and change, then I'll be ready."

After we ate we changed and got into his car to head to the store.

"You know Greg; I probably should get a car too. That way you don't have to drive me everywhere."

"I really don't mind driving you everywhere. It keeps me company, but if you want we can."

"Thanks."

After we finished with the shopping and we were heading home I realized that by me lying to him we would never move forward with our relationship, whatever it was. The only problem was that shift was starting in less than an hour and we needed to get ready. It would have to wait.

At the lab Greg and I were assigned to a hit and run. _Great a hit and run, just like October 14__th__, the night that changed my life._ When we pulled up to the scene I noticed how similar to that night it was. There were two people in the car, male and female, just like us, and the male was 

rushed to the hospital and his condition was critical. The female was hurt but not as badly. I knew tonight was going to be tough.

After we had collected all the evidence and were on our way back to the lab, I realized that I was going to have a hard time with this case. Back at the lab I told Greg I was going to take a break.

"Ok."

"Come get me if you need me."

And with that I was gone. I went to the locker room where I opened my locker and noticed that there was a picture of my 27th birthday hanging in my locker. There was my mom, all of my best friends, and there he was Eric.

I must have been crying because when I opened my eyes I saw Grissom looking at me.

"Are you ok, Kayleigh?"

"I don't think so. But I will be."

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"No not at all. Let's go into my office."

As we walked into his office I noticed it had a lot of bugs hanging on the walls. _He must really like bugs._

"Ok what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know where to begin but…it's the case."

"What about the case?"

"It just reminds me of what happened to me a while back."

"What happened?"

"Well one night me and my boyfriend where coming home from a party, and there was this truck, who probably was drunk. Anyway, we were at a stoplight, and when our light turned green that truck came at us at full speed. Then the next thing I knew I couldn't move and Eric was also hurt badly, far worse than I was. We were rushed to the hospital and the next thing I remember was waking up and asking about Eric and being told that he didn't make it out of the surgery."

By this time I had tears streaming down my face, and Grissom just walked over to me and pulled me into a comforting hug. Neither of us spoke for the longest time. I was the one who broke the silence when I said that I needed to get back to Greg because he was probably wondering where I was.

"Are you sure your ok working on this case?"

"I'll be fine. I hope. If it gets worse then I'll come and ask you to put me on a different case. OK?"

"As long as you're sure…"

"I'm positive that this is what I want to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!

**Disclaimer**: Again I only own Kayleigh no CSI. I wish I did though

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't put a fake smile on long enough to fool Greg. The moment I stepped into the break room I just broke down.

"Kayleigh what's the matter? Is everything ok?" He ran over to me and just pulled me into a comforting hug and began to rub my back in a comforting way.

"Greg…"

"Shh... everything's going to be ok, you'll see."

"Greg, there is something I need to tell you."

And that is how he saw us, Greg holding me with his hand on my back. For some strange reason I couldn't let go of Greg or find the words to say to him. However, he found them for me.

"Kayleigh, my office NOW!!" After that he just walked off. _Great just what I need. It's just the cheery on top of a wonderful day._

"Great. I guess I should go and see what he wants."

As Greg released me from his comforting hug, I couldn't help but wonder what he had to say; though I was pretty sure I had an idea.

"Hello Conrad."

"Kayleigh we need to talk about your behavior here at the lab."

"What do you mean _my behavior_!?"

"You know the policy. No dating coworkers."

"Conrad, there is nothing going on between me and Greg. I had a tough case and he was helping me get through it!"

"Kayleigh listen to me."

"No Conrad, you listen to me. When you left us you broke her heart. More importantly you hurt my brother and me. Of course I was to little to understand it at first. But when I got older I got your letter and the necklace, I couldn't help but believe that you were going to come back to us. But that dream soon died!"

"Kayleigh you have no right to talk to me like that!"

"You never had that right Conrad!"

"Kayleigh as your –"

"No you never where that and you will never be that. No matter what any test says. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work."

"No. We are not through Kayleigh. You had your chance to talk and now it's my turn. When I called you I had wanted to help you with your career. I put you on graveyard that way, maybe, we could move forward, but not suffocate or end up killing each other with our problems."

"I don't have problems Conrad. You're the one with the problems. I need to get back to work now."

"Fine, but Kayleigh remember this eventually the past will catch up with you and you will have to face it. When you're ready I'll be here to talk."

"Whatever."

After that I left in search of Greg so we could get the heck out of here. When I saw him I couldn't help but cry. When he saw that I was crying he ran over to me and again for the third time today pulled me into a tight hug. _I'm going to have to learn not to cry around him._

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The car ride home was silent. When we arrived at the house I told Greg that I needed to talk to him about something.

"Ok, then let's head inside."

As I sat there wondering how he was going to take it, I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to change between us after he knew.

"Ok as you know I took the case today a little hard. There is a reason behind me getting emotional today is because I've been through it before."

"If you don't want to continue its ok, I understand."

"No, I need to talk about this. One night me and my boyfriend where coming home from a party, and there was this truck, who was most likely drunk. Anyway, we were at a stoplight, and then when our light turned green that truck came at us at full speed. Then the next thing I knew I couldn't move and I heard Eric call my name, I looked over to where he was and saw that he was hurt badly, far worse than I was. We were rushed to the hospital and the next thing I remember was waking up and asking about Eric and being told that he didn't make it out of the surgery."

I started to tear up again just like I had in Grissom's office. Then I felt Greg's comforting arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and just started to cry. _I think I should tell him about Conrad. I mean he knows this so he might as well know my other secret._

"Greg there's something else too."

"Ok, what is it?"

"It...It's…it's about Conrad."

"Oh ok. Go on."

"Ok well he…he's…he's –"

We were interrupted by the shrieking of my cell phone. When I went to answer it I at first didn't recognize the number but went ahead and answered anyway.

"Hold on. Hello...What! When did this happen...are you sure...oh ok. Well I'll be there as soon as I can. Now you're sure about this. There's no way you could have made a mistake, is there…no, ok then, I'll be there as soon as I can…ok then goodbye."

When I got off the phone, I just cried even harder than I was before the phone call. Greg just held me as tight and as comforting as before. I just leaned my head against his chest and cried my eyes out.

"Greg I need to go to California for awhile."

"Ok, you need to do what you need to do."

"And I want you to come with me. Will you?"

"We need to get it cleared with Ecklie though."

"Leave that to me."

"Are you sure? I mean you're kinda treading on thin ice with him right now."

"Trust me; I can get us the time off. Give me a sec and I'll call him. Hello, Conrad…I need a couple of weeks off…it's an emergency…because I need to go to Las Angeles for a little while…oh and Greg needs to come with me…because I need him…fine then…when we get back I promise we'll talk…yes I promise…we leave tonight…yes it has to be tonight…yes I promise…thank you…goodbye. See you in a couple weeks."

"So I take it that we got the time off?"

"Yup."

"I'll go and find us a flight. How soon do you want it?"

"The earliest flight we can get. I'll go and start packing."

As soon as we were done packing we got in the car and headed towards the airport

As we sat there in silence I couldn't help but let my mind wander. _I need to tell him, I can't keep on living like this. Should I tell him now or on the plane? I guess sooner is better than later._

"Greg, you need to know this before we land."

"Ok, shoot."

"My friend was in an accident last night,"

"Is she ok?"

"No, you remember my accident right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she was in one just like it last night. And her condition is very critical."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. But she most likely won't though. Greg, she also has a daughter who is only 8 months old. And she left me guardian ship of her."

"Wow. So now you have a daughter?"

"For right now, but if she doesn't make it…then yeah she'll be mine."

"Oh ok."

"Also Greg what I ws going to tell you before my phone rang is that…Conrad is…he's –"

Just then there was the finale call for our flight.

"We better go."

"Yeah, I'll tell you on the plane."

As we got on the plane, and found our seats I couldn't help but start crying. I tried to stop crying then I felt that comforting arms around me for another time today.

"It's ok. Just let it out."

He kept his arms around me until I pulled apart to look at him.

"Greg about the other thing I've been trying to tell you.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Conrad."

"What about him?"

_Ok here goes nothing. _

"He-he-he's not really my uncle."

"He isn't"

"Nope."

"Then who is he?"

"He's my father."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up since I will be going on vacation Saturday.

Disclaimer: Again I only own Kayleigh no CSI. I wish I did though

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

"Your father!?"

"Um…yeah."

"You said he was your uncle."

"Yeah, well he's not. Listen I understand if your upset that I –"

"I'm not mad Kayleigh."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me the truth."

"Greg, you don't get were I'm coming from."

"I don't get why you lied to me. Did you think that I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore?"

"It's just that…"

"No Kayleigh, I don't want to hear it right now."

"Greg…"

"No."

The rest of the plane ride was silent. _Great he's pissed. I knew this would happen. Stupid Conrad! AHHH I hate him. This is entirely fault. Why did he have to call? Well I guess if he hadn't I wouldn't have meet Nicky or Greg. I really screwed things up with Greg. Of course it was bound to happen sooner or later; I mean I always screw things up. This always happens when I let people get close to me. _

By the time we landed in Las Angeles Greg still hasn't talked to me.

"Greg, are you going to keep ignoring me or can we talk about this like adults?"

"I don't know. I'm still wondering why you pick now to tell me instead of when we first met."

"Greg…I was new, I didn't know anyone and I didn't want to lose a friend because of Conrad."

"Kayleigh just stop. I'm not ready to listen right now."

"Fine, you can have the hotel room and I will stay with some old friends."

"Fine then."

As we went our separate ways, when I got into the taxi and told him where to go I took out my phone to call my friend Jackie to tell her that I would be staying with her.

"Jackie, is that offer still available?"

"Yeah of course, is just you or is your friend with you."

"It's just me, and could we please not talk about him."

"Oh ok. We'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks bye."

After I called Jackie I realized I needed to talk to somebody from Vegas. _Well I could call Grissom but he's probably working a double, could call Sara she's probably working a triple or hopefully sleeping. I could call Nick; I don't think he would mind. So I'll call Nick when I get to Jackie's._

I arrived at Jackie's shortly after I hung up with her. When I got out of my car she instantly pulled me into a hug. I guess she realized that Greg and I probably got into a fight.

"It's so good to see you Kayleigh."

"I know, so where is that husband of yours?"

"I think he is just getting of shift right now. Should be home soon; he'll be so glad to see you."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him either. You know I'm working with Conrad, at the crime lab."

"Oh…how's that working out? You guys haven't killed each other yet have you?"

"No, not yet anyways."

"So are you by yourself?"

"No"

"So where is he then?"

"At a hotel."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me right now."

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Oh yes he does. You didn't see his face when I told him that Conrad was my father. You see I was ashamed to tell everyone that he was my father so I Greg that he is my uncle."

"Oh, so I take it that, that didn't go over well."

"Not exactly, he told me he doesn't hate me he is just hurt. I don't know if I would rather have mad or hurt."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I tried but he just shut me out."

"Oh well if you need anything feel free to ask."

"Ok well right now I need to make a couple of phone calls."

"Ok then, I'll show you to your room."

"Coolie oh."

When I got up to the room I would be staying in I took out my phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?"

"Nick, its Kayleigh."

"Hey darlin', why are you calling?"

"Nick, it's because of Greg."

"Is everything ok? Is he ok?"

"No everything is not ok. I mean he's fine, I think."

"What's the matter girl?"

"Greg."

"What did that idiot do now?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well it's actually what I did."

"What did you do?"

"Well…we were talking and I brought the subject of Conrad…and well…um…when we first met I told him that Conrad was my uncle then on the plane I told that he was my father."

"Wow. So I take it that Greg didn't take that news well."

"How'd you know? Yeah, he is all pissed off about it and won't even talk to me. As of right now he's staying at the hotel and I'm staying with a friend."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I tried talking to him about not wanting to lose him as a friend and that I was scared that if he knew he wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Kayleigh…it'll be ok."

"No Nick it won't. My worst fears came true when I told him about Conrad."

"Kayleigh…give him time."

"I could give him all the time in the world and he still wouldn't talk to me. Nicky I really screwed this relationship up."

"Oh Kayleigh, I wish I could be there to comfort you."

"I'll be ok. Thanks Nick this has really helped."

"Ok well call me if you need anything else girly."

"Will do; say hi to everyone for me."

After I hung up with Nick, I heard Jackie call my name.

"Yeah Jackie, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just James is home."

"Kay. Does he know I'm here?"

"Nope."

"Cool. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen."

"Kay, be right back."

As I walked into the kitchen his back was turned away from the door. I walked into the kitchen and put my hands over his eyes and he started to tense up.

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think it is captain underpants?"

"Kayleigh!?"

"Who else would it be oh smart one?"

"KAYLEIGH!!"

He turned around to look at me and immediately gave me an enormous bear hug.

"What are you doing here?

"Good to see you too James."

"No seriously what are you doing?"

"You remember my friend Becky; well she was in an accident like I was awhile back. And her condition is really critical so I came to see her and also came here for her daughter Anna."

"Oh yeah I remember that case."

"How is she?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't been over to the hospital yet."

"So are you here by yourself?"

"No"

"Well, where is your friend?"

"At a hotel"

"Why is he there?"

"Cause I screwed things up between us."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"Ok enough about me. Where are the little ones?"

"At a sleepover"

"Why don't you call you friend and have him come over here for dinner and then we will take you guys over to see Becky."

"Maybe, so how are the guys?"

"They really miss you care bear."

"I really miss them too. I guess I'll have to go and see them before I head back to Vegas."

"Sounds like a plan. Call him Kay."

"Fine, but he's not going to listen to me."

"Humor me, just call him and invite him over for dinner."

"You sound just like my mom."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know."

I went to my room to get my phone so I could call Greg. _Like he'll pick up. I really pissed him off. He'll probably never talk to me again. Well here goes nothing._ As I dialed his number and listened to it ring for the second time. Then finally, on the third ring he picked up.

"Greg don't hang up on me just listen ok."

"Kayleigh…I don't know if I can do this."

"Please Greg, just listen to me."

"Ok fine. What?"

"Can you come over to my friend's house?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know the address."

"Oh yeah, right."

I told him the address then waited for him to say something.

"Greg, I want you to come over for dinner, James is cooking steaks, and they want to met you. Plus we need to talk, then James was going to take us up to the hospital to see Becky, and so I could get Anna."

Greg was silent for the longest time and I was worried that he had changed his mind.

"Kayleigh…"

"Yeah"

"What time is dinner?"

"Um…6 o'clock."

"Thanks. And promise me we will talk."

"Yeah we will. See you around five forty-five. Ok?'

"Perfect. See ya."

_Meanwhile at the hotel Greg was staying at_

Greg had just gotten off the phone with Kayleigh and had made plans to go over to her friend's house for dinner and to talk. He wasn't quite sure if he had made the right decision in going tonight.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Greg, It's Nick."

"Oh, hey."

"I wanted to talk to you about Kayleigh."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took awhile to get up but I was on vacation! I leave again Saturday for another vacation so I hope to get the next ud up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kayleigh. I am just borrowing the CSI characters. Though I might keep Greg for awhile!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

"What about her?"

"First things first Greg, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Oh chill boy."

"Ok fine! Why do you want to talk about Kayleigh?"

"Greg, why haven't you talked to her about it?"

"Because…because…she lied to me Nick."

"Oh come on Greg, you and I both know there is something more than just that."

"Nick, she told me Conrad was her uncle. How am I to trust someone who lies about their family, I mean who know what else she lied to me about?"

"She didn't think that you would want her anymore."

"And why would she think that?"

"Maybe, I don't know, have you met Conrad? I mean if it were me I'd lie about him being my father. I just think that you should give her a chance, listen to her."

"Did she tell you to call me?"

"No, actually she told me not to call. Greg she cares a lot about you and I know you care for her too. Don't go and screw it up."

"What do you want me to do?"

"That's up to you buddy. I just want to be clear about something. You hurt her and I will kill you. And remember I'm sure the team will be more than willing to help."

"Ok, I'll talk her when I see her for dinner, which I should be leaving for soon."

"Ok, I'll ya'll when you get back. And remember Greg I will kill you if you mess it up, I will kill you."

"Goodbye Nick."

_Meanwhile…_

"Jackie, he's not going to come."

I sat there crying with my friend trying to comfort me.

"You don't know that. It's not even time for him to be here yet."

"No Jackie, I really screwed things up with him, I always hurt the ones I love. I mean look at Eric, he died because of me."

"No! It's not your fault he died. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't prevent what that other car did."

"I know, but I just can't help but think that if we had left that party a little bit later…I don't know why I thought he would come he hates me right now."

"You don't know that."

"You didn't see the look on his face Jackie."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes when we heard a knock at the door. I looked up at Jackie trying really hard not to get my hopes up that it would be Greg. With my luck it would probably just be the kids coming home early or the neighbors most likely anyone other than Greg.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Jackie return from answering the door. She had the most shocked look on her face, I couldn't think of anything that would have given her that look.

"What's the matter?"

"Kayleigh you might want to come down stairs."

"Why who was at the door? Are the kids ok?"

"Yeah their fine, but you should come down here."

"Um…ok."

As we walked down stairs, I couldn't help but think about who could have been at the door. As soon as we walked into the living room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Right in front of me was Greg.

"Kayleigh can we talk?"

"Um…sure I guess. There's a park on the next street if you want we can go there."

"Ok, let's go."

"Jackie we'll be back by dinner."

"No problem, take as long as you need."

"Thanks Jackie. You ready Greg?"

"Yeah let's go."

As we left the house and started to walk in the direction of the park, neither of us said a thing. Then finally Greg spoke up. "Ok, you wanted to talk so shoot."

"Ok, first you have to promise me that you won't shut me out and second that you will listen to me."

"I'm listening. So what did you want to tell me?"

We continued to walk toward the park I wasn't sure how to say everything I wanted to tell him. But I figured that if I didn't do it now I might never get another chance.

"I'm sorry. Just didn't want you to judge me by who my father was. I was ashamed Greg. You would be too after what he did to us and how he treats you guys at the lab."

He didn't say anything he just stood there clearly thinking about what I had just said. I suddenly realized that if he didn't forgive me I wouldn't be able to continue this trip alone. I needed him.

"I'm sorry too."

I was expecting to hear anything but that. I was in complete shock. I was prepared for anything he could have said, except that. I didn't even know what to say, so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well…I over reacted when you told me and I see that now."

"Ok. But I have a question for you."

"Ok, then I have an answer for you."

"Why did you change your mind? Not that I care or anything but why?"

"After you had called I got a call from Nick and he helped me realize that I was being an ass, and I should at least hear you out. And now I realize that I was wrong to act like that."

"I should have known." He gave the cutest confused face I have ever seen. I figured that Nick must not have told him we had talked. "I had talked to Nick before calling you and he gave some advice about what to do about us…this. I had asked him not to call you I needed to know if you would come because you wanted to not because Nick was making you come. I should have known he would have called you anyway."

"He did call. He also told me not to screw this up. And Kayleigh I hope that I haven't messed things up to bad between us."

"No you haven't I hope that I didn't screw anything up either."

After that neither of us said anything. We had finally got to the park when Greg saw they swings, I saw his face just light up.

"You wanna go on the swings?" He nodded his head with his eyes so big I could swear that they were going to pop out of his head. "Race ya."

"Oh, you're on girl. How about we make things interesting?"

"And how do you think we should do that?"

"I think that the loser should have to…um…the winner picks a strange costume and the loser has to wear it along the Strip."

I looked at him in complete shock of what he had just said. I had to see if he was kidding or not. By the look on his face, he was not. Great.

"Real funny Greg; how about the loser has to announce their deepest darkest secret."

I really hoped that he would go for my idea, because if I did lose I didn't want to do his idea.

"Hmm…I guess that would work. So you got an idea of what you are going to be telling me when you lose."

"That confident are you?"

"Yup, so on the count of three?"

"Sure, one…two…" Before I had said three I went running and yelled "three!" back to Greg.

As we both took off running I had let him get a little bit ahead then when he had gotten really confident, I took off running at full speed. I had beaten Greg to the swings. The look of defeat on his face was just too cute.

"Not fair! You got a head start."

"Not to bust your bubble or anything but life isn't fair Greggo; and besides you were in the lead for a bit. So spill your deepest darkest secret boy."

"Fine only for you though, anyone else and I would demand a rematch. Ok my deepest darkest secret would have to be… you promise you're not going to tell any of the guys back at the lab, or anyone else for that matter."

"Yes I promise."

"Ok then, my secret is that I think I'm falling for someone at work."

I looked at him in total disbelief. "Who? It can't be Sara; you don't seem like Catharine's type, um…Judy maybe…Mandy, Wendy? Spill the beans boy!"

"What do you mean it can't be Sara!?"

"Oh…um…I just thought that she and Grissom had something going on."

"What makes you think that? I mean they had something going on before she came to Vegas but I didn't think that anything else had gone on. Do you know something I don't know?"

"Oh, it just seemed that the way they looked at each other. But I mean I could be wrong, so it is Sara then." I told him with disappointment in my voice and on my face.

"No, no, no I don't like her, I mean I used to but not anymore. And no, it's not Judy or Catharine, or Wendy or Mandy."

I couldn't have heard him right, it sounded as though he told me it was me he liked. I must be wrong though; he doesn't like me does he?

"What other women are at the lab? Did I miss anyone?"

"Yeah you did miss one, you."

I couldn't say anything I was in complete shock. "Wh…wh…what do you mean me?"

"You didn't include yourself in the names."

"Oh"

"I think I'm falling in love with you Kayleigh."

I was at a loss for words; he had just admitted his feelings for me and all I could do was just staring at him with a blank look on my face.

"Please say something."

"I…I...I think I am falling in love with you too."

He took my chin in his hands and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed me gently. The kiss slowly turned more and more passionate before I had to break away for air, when I realized that we needed to get back up to Jackie and James' house.

"Mmm…Greg we need to get back to the house."

He pulled away with a pout on his face. I had to laugh at the pathetic look on his face.

"Oh ok, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

As we walked back to the house he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as we walked. He whispered in my ear "No matter what I'll be here for you, for whatever you need, you understand?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for coming out here with me."

As we got closer to their house Greg kissed the side of my head in support. Before we could pull away James came rushing through the door followed closely by Jackie.

"Kayleigh, it…it's Becky."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Here's chapter 7. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took awhile to get up but I was on vacation and I had some serious writers block. Again I am so sorry it has taken forever for me to get an ud. Ok so this chapter has some medical terms that I don't know if it is possible or not or what the chances of it actually happening. So sorry for any and all mistakes I don't any medical terms._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

The look of happiness quickly vanished from my face. In one moment I had just been enjoying a nice time with Greg and now I find out that she has just gotten worse. As James drove to the hospital I saw all of the guys from my old team. When James finally stopped the car I rushed out followed shortly by Greg. When I had reached the waiting area I quickly looked around for anyone who could have helped me.

"Excuse me Mss? But do you know how Rebecca Kurtz is?"

At that very moment a doctor came out from behind the doors and called out Becky's name. I turned to look at him when Greg got up and went to follow me over to the doctor.

"Hello Mss…"

"Moore, Kayleigh Moore and this is Greg Sanders, how is Rebecca?"

"Well Mss. Moore are you aware that Mss. Kurtz had made you guardian of her 18 month old daughter and has you down as her emergency contact?"

"Yes I am. Where is my goddaughter?"

"She is with child services as of right now. You can get as soon as we are done."

"Ok. What happened to her? I mean I know she was in the accident but how bad is it doctor…?"

"Bradley. We had her stable for some time, but all of a sudden she went into a coma a couple of hours ago. We unfortunately haven't been able to stabilize her again. If anything changes you will be notified immediately. "

I just stood there talking all of it in. The fact that Becky was in a coma and had been in a terrible accident and wasn't getting any better was finally starting to sink in.

"What are her chances of waking up?" I was so desperate for any chance that she would be ok. But by the look on his face it didn't look very good.

"They aren't good." After about a minute of silence he continued, "If you would this nurse will put you in touch with child services as to when you can get your goddaughter." He then turned and went about his business.

"Come on Kayleigh, let's go get Anna." He pulled me into a comforting hug.

We walked toward the nurse Dr. Bradley had pointed out earlier who would help me get a hold of Anna.

* * *

After about an hour of paperwork, I finally got Anna from child services. I finally had my goddaughter in my arms and was headed to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for us.

When we walked in Dr. Bradley came in with a grave look on his face. Then when he called out Becky's name my worst fear had been confirmed. Becky was dead.

"I am so sorry Miss Moore. We did everything we could have. Again I'm very sorry." With that he turned and walked away.

My world began to spin out of control. I couldn't believe what was happening. Becky was dead. I am the guardian of an 8 month old child. I don't have the first idea of how to raise a child.

"Come on Kayleigh, let's go and get something to eat." Greg's arm came around me and pulled me into a hug and led me out the door and into the parking lot.

I just shrugged not really sure of what to do or say at the moment. As of today, my life as I knew it was gone and never coming back. I had no idea how Anna would affect my life or my work or my relationship with Greg or even Conrad, what was left of the messed up relationship.

Next thing I knew we were at the dinner a little ways from the hospital. I hadn't realized it at the hospital but now I realized just how hungry I really was.

I took a seat next to Greg with Anna in my arms watching her sleep peacefully not realizing that today would have such an impact on her life to come, not to mention mine too.

After we all had ordered we started talking about anything that didn't happen today.

"So do you guys have any embarrassing stories about Kayleigh here?"

I couldn't believe that Greg had just asked that. I knew it would come up eventually but still it did come as a shock to me.

Before I knew it everyone at the table was sharing. I knew I had to do something before it got to out of hand and some of the more embarrassing stories came out.

"Ok so any of you who tells a story that I find to be incredibly embarrassing will get food thrown at them." I was mainly talking to James and Jackie because they had some of the more embarrassing stories, but in a way it applied to all the team.

"Fine go, ahead and be a spoil sport. Come on Care bear you know you want us to tell stories about you to your boyfriend because he is more than likely to have some equally embarrassing stories about you eventually."

I hadn't bothered to correct him on calling Greg my boyfriend. I wasn't even sure if that is what you would call us, because we really did only just admit our feelings and then kiss but still I don't know if you would call us dating. But I do know that when we get back home I do want to date Greg.

"Oh fine whatever, but if do not like the story or I just feel like throwing food at someone then I get to throw food."

"Alright then, I'll start. Ok so there was this time back when Kay had just started working at the lab and we all were going out to get something to eat. While we were at the diner Kayleigh saw, and I quote, 'the incredible most amazing-est guy in the history of guys-"

I through one of my French fries at his face, which stopped him mid sentence. This was good because that story was one of the most embarassing ones he could have picked.

"What!? There was nothing to embarrassing in the story."

"Just shut up and eat your fries."

"Oh come on Kayleigh I want to hear the rest of the story."

Greg pleaded with me, but somehow I just knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I reluctantly agreed to have James continue with the story.

"Ok now let me see where was I before I got so rudely interrupted." James looked directly at me with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Hey, not my fault, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you started the story."

"Fine, ok as I was saying, Kay was in love with the guy. And she hadn't even meet him, so Katie, one of the few people that Kayleigh was close too, convinced her to go over and talk to the guy. It took her a few hours to actually get up the nerve to go and talk to him and by that time she had had quite a few drinks, so when she finally walked over there she was drunk. She had gotten up and walked over to where he ws sitting and practically sat in his lap, I think the guy was drunk as well, because he didn't push her off of him. So they spent a good 60 seconds talking and the next thing that we knew they were making out."

"Wow, are you serious. Kayleigh, this Kayleigh making out with a guy she didn't even know. That is unbelievable!" Greg sat there with complete shock written all over his face.

"Greg I was drunk. I don't normally do things like that." At that time Anna, who had been asleep the whole time started to cry. "Ok with that story done and Anna crying I think we should be leaving like right now, before anyone else has time to tell more embarrassing stories about me."

"Oh you know you love it Kayleigh." Rick, who was like a big brother to me, just had to go one because he knew that him and James had the most embarrassing stories about me.

"Whatever you say Rick." With that we paid for our dinner and walked out to the parking lot. And we all said our goodbyes and promised to get together again after they finished up work tomorrow.

As we were in the car pulling out of the diner and heading home, I leaned over to Greg and kissed him on the check and whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow we need to go and get Anna's things and go through Becky's house."

He just nodded his head, and I leaned my head in the corner of his head and neck and he rested his head on top of mine and lightly kissed my forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's chapter 8. Life has been extremely crazy (tenneesseegirl24 knows what I mean); my life has had way too much drama to last a lifetime. It sucks. Oh well life goes on. Please review. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

All during the night I cried. I cried myself to sleep. I cried when I woke up. I had kept telling myself that it was a dream and that when I woke up I would no longer be a mother and my best friend would still be alive. But I had to realize that is wasn't a horrible dream that I could just wake up from, it was now my life.

I had to be strong for Anna and so Greg wouldn't see me like this. I couldn't cry anymore. I had to wake up and realize that my worst nightmare had just become reality.

When we woke up the next morning we started planning Becky's funeral. At first I wanted to shut everyone out and do it by myself. Then I realized that I couldn't do everything by myself and that I needed people there for me and to support me.

"Okay it is all set. It will be this Friday at 10 o'clock."

"Sounds good Care bear, so what are you going to do now?"

"I was thinking of going to Becky's place and going through her things and getting all of Anna's stuff shipped to Greg's house."

"Okay sounds good. I would stay and help but me and the guys got to get to work now. So it is just going to be you and Greg, is that okay?"

"Yeah James its fine."

_Later at Becky's_

"What about this? What use is it for?"

We had been at Becky's house for about an hour now, and every time he started to out something in the trash pile I would always come up with a lame story as why we could not throw out that object. We had already finished packing all of Anna's things and had gotten them ready to ship back to Vegas.

We were in the middle of trying to go through Becky's things when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kayleigh its Nick."

"Oh hey Nick, what are you doing?" I had walked over to the couch and sat down while Greg continued to go through stuff.

"Nothing much, just called to see how _things_ are going on there." He probably emphasized things wondering about me and Greg.

"We're good now Nick. OH and you don't have to talk in code; he is in the other room right now."

"Okay I am glad that everything worked out between yall. How is your friend?"

"I don't think that Greg and I would have worked things out if it weren't for you Nick. No, Greg that is not trash!" He had walked into the room asking me about some clocks that could actually have been considered trash, but still I didn't want to get rid of anything. He turned and went back to going through Becky's things.

"Oh nothing…we are just going through Becky's things."

"Um…okay why?"

I had started telling Nick the story of how everything went from being ok to totally crappy in a matter of minutes. The reality of everything that has happened started to finally hit me. I then realized that I couldn't put on this act anymore, the tough guy act was starting to get trying. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep the act for long, but I had to try and keep it for as long as I could. Apparently I had had enough of it and was about to break.

"Kayleigh if you can't do this then it is okay."

"No I need to talk about it. It had gotten worse Nicky. I never…never got to introduce Greg to her. She would have loved him."

"Oh Kayleigh I am so sorry."

By this time I was weeping uncontrollably. Just then Greg walked in to ask me another question about something else when he saw that I was crying. He immediately dropped whatever it is was and gathered me in his arms and just rubbed his hands up in down my back in a comforting way. He just let me sit there and cry while he kept telling me that everything was going to be okay.

That is when I completely lost it."No everything is NOT going to be okay!! My best friend is dead; I am a mother now, so no everything's not going to be okay. In case you didn't notice my life is completely changed and never going back to the way it was." I kept hitting his chest even after I was done speaking. After a while I just gave up and went back to crying.

Greg picked up my phone and started to talk to Nick. "What did you do!?"

"What-nothing man she was just telling me what happened to Rebecca, and then she started to cry. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known."

"No its okay Nick, I needed to talk about it. After all you guys get to meet my daughter when we get back to Vegas. I said as I took the phone away from Greg as he continued to hold me in his arms.

"WHAT!?"

"My goddaughter Nick."

"Well I am glad you still have a sense of humor, as odd as it may be but still. I'm glad you had the chance to talk about it. If you want me to I'll tell the team for you."

"Thanks Nicky, you're a great friend. And since you are going to do that for me I figured I would tell you something in return. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay sure. Of course I won't tell anyone."

Okay since you forced me and Greg to talk about our issues we got over them and are now dating."

"Wow that is great Kayleigh!! Tell me when he doesn't treat you right and I will kick his butt right out of Vegas."

"Okay Nick, you're the best Nicky."

"Um Kayleigh where is your goddaughter?"

"Oh she is with my friends Jackie why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. So when are you coming back?"

"Um…well the funeral is Friday so probably Friday night of Saturday. Why you miss that much?"

" Oh yes I do miss you so much I just don't know if I can wait three or four days to see you again. Nah, I was just wondering, but I do miss you."

"Okay sure, how is Conrad treating everyone?"

"Like we're dirt, actually I think he even treats dirt better than he does us."

"Oh Nick I'm sorry. If you want I can call him or something."

"No it is okay you don't have to do that."

"Good because I didn't really want to."

"When you get back we are going to have to work on yours and Ecklie's relationship."

"Sure thing Nicky, whatever you say."

"Okay well I was just calling to see how things were going. I'll talk to you later then."

"Sure thing, tell everyone that we said hi."

"Will do and take care of Greg for us girl."

"Right now he is the one who is taking care of me. Bye"

"Bye"

After I got off the phone with Nick, I continued to stay wrapped up in Greg's arms taking in his sent. I couldn't help but wonder that if Becky had not died, would we still have ended up this close to each other. If I could have frozen time so that we could stay wrapped up in each other's arm forever, I would have.

Suddenly, there was a banging noise at the front door. We looked at each other both realizing that the person knocking at the door did not know about Becky. That means that we would be the ones to give that person the bad news. Since neither one of us wanted to give the bad news or move from our current position, I was all for just ignoring whoever it was on the other side of that door. However, that person seemed to be on a mission and would not stop the constant banging on the door.

Finally we both moved to go answer the door to whoever was knocking; both secretly dreading what was to come. We got to the door, but neither of us wanted to be the one to open the door, even thought we knew we needed to.

The next thing I knew Greg had reached out to open the door. Standing there was a person I thought was out of my life the moment I landed in Vegas. But no, there he is again back in my life. All I could do to keep myself from punching him was to lean on Greg for support.

"You. What are you doing here?"


End file.
